


That's How You Know

by SocialBookWorm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background logince - Freeform, Doing things for the one you love, Fluff, Gift Scavenger Hunt, M/M, So fluffy you can eat it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialBookWorm/pseuds/SocialBookWorm
Summary: “Logan,” Virgil accosted the other side in the hallway, “I need your guys' help with something.”





	That's How You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [urfam_ily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfam_ily/gifts).



> For the tumblr prompt: "You did all this for me?"

Patton loved Virgil, he adored the other side with all of his heart and his soul and his emotions and his heart- wait. But the most important thing was that he loved Virgil, and Virgil loved him back! It didn’t matter that Virgil wasn’t one for huge shows of affection.

Patton could content himself with their love being an understood thing. Patton loved the small touches and the hesitant words of comfort and simply curling up with Virgil every night. He could ignore the sharp ache of envy every time Roman swept Logan off his feet, or when Logan set up something that left Roman a blushing stuttering mess. Virgil loved it when Patton set up their dates anyways, it was fine.

Be _sides_ ! (Ha, sides) The way Virgil turned red when they brushed hands was _adorable._ Patton didn’t _need_ large, romantic, out of this world gestures. Virgil was making strides to be more open in the first place and Patton was so proud of him! The anxious side had been getting better about asking for affection and snuggles and reassurance. And Patton was so! so! Proud!

But well, Patton sighed as he adjusted his hoodie in the mirror, it would be nice even if he didn’t need it.

He reached up and poked at his own cheek, trying to draw out more than the strained smile on his face. He wasn’t sad, and he wasn’t tired, so Patton didn’t know why he couldn’t pull on a smile. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his fingers in the sleeves of his hoodie, trying to pull up a picture that would make him grin without fail.

The look on Virgil’s face when they first started dating. A blush doting his cheeks, but the widest grin on his face. Virgil’s eyes had sparkled and Patton remembered the warmth of Virgil’s hands in his own, the light squeeze that Virgil had given them and the way that it had left soft fuzzy feelings in Patton’s chest that were still there.

His eyes fluttered back open and he was greeted with a soft smile on his own reflection. “Today’s going to be a great day!” Patton told himself, and the smile grew into a grin. See! One obstacle out of the way already! He was doing amazing already!

Patton left his room with a bounce in his step, and headed towards the kitchen to start breakfast for the rest of his famILY.

Logan turned a page of the book he was reading, and didn’t look up as Patton entered. Patton blinked at the large bouquet of purple flowers that sat in the center of the table, but shrugged it off and glanced around for the others. The white card that sat in the middle of them was most likely for Logan, Roman _was_ the romantic after all.

“Good morning Lo!” Patton greeted, “Where are the kiddos at today?”

“A good morning to you too, Patton,” Logan returned and closed his book with a gentle snap. Patton wondered at the almost mischievous look in Logan’s eyes, and the way Logan’s lips quirked upwards. “As for where the other two are-” Logan pushed the large bouquet of flowers towards him, “-I am to understand that you need to find out?”

Patton tilted his head in confusion but approached the flowers and plucked the card out form them. Up close, he could make out his name written in jagged script along the top of it and he realized that they were purple because that was _Virgil’s_ color. Patton blinked back tears and reached out to run a finger along one of the softer petals in the bunch.  
  
“Morning Glories,” Logan said, and Patton was too overwhelmed to try and figure out what emotion was behind his soft eyes. “During Victorian times they symbolized love and affection, though in Chinese Folklore, they represented a single day for lovers to meet. Some think that they could also be symbols of soaking up the sun and it’s healing energies as Morning Glories are well known for blooming in the morning.”  
  
Logan plucked one of the smaller flowers out and tucked it behind Patton’s ear. Patton beamed at him through the tears and Logan grinned back, “Lilacs,” Logan continued as Patton clutched the card to his chest, caught by Logan’s words and too mesmerized to open it. “Which are in fact the reason that light purple is colloquially associated with the color.”

“Cow-lick-a-lot?”

“Co-llo-qui-al-ly, an informal way of speaking,” Logan explained, and Patton giggled at the face he made. “But to continue, while the purple lilacs are known for spirituality, the _color_ symbolizes first love. Most people consider it a symbol of early love in a relationship.”  
  
Logan tugged at Patton’s hands and flipped the card open.  
  
_Hoping_ Thistle _cheer you up if you follow the clues_

Patton laughed at the same moment that Logan groaned. “Thistle, which mean anything from bravery, determination, devotion, durability, or strength, deserves better than-” Logan wrinkled his nose, “- _that_ .”  
  
“Come on Logan! It’s not that _bud_ ,” Patton said and grinned as Logan threw his hands in the air. “But what clue is Virgil talking about?”  
  
Logan stopped muttering, and his eyes softened again. “I believe that he means the flowers themselves. Seeing as he left them with me to give you before rushing off to resume setting up the rest.” 

“The flowers?” Patton murmured, and tapped his chin with the card in his hands. Love and affection, soaking up the sun, first love, early love, bravery-

He snapped his fingers excitedly, “The- the- the- the- the one place!”

Patton whirled on his heels and sprinted off, missing the fond grin that Logan sent at his back. “Idiots,” the logical side said warmly, before turning back to his book.

* * *

The library- not the Memory Archives but the library- held all of Thomas’s daydreams, each spine holding obscure titles and the name of the side responsible for it. Roman certainly had done a lot of work to fill out the shelves! But that wasn’t why Patton was racing through the shelves.

In the back corner, where most of Virgil’s imaginations were kept, was a large bean bag that was angled just right so the sunlight would hit it. Virgil used to use it when he had wanted to avoid the others, but after opening up the small corner of peace had been introduced to the others.

It was also the place where they had confessed to each other.

Patton grinned triumphantly at the hand bound notebook that lay in the middle of the bean bag. He scooped it up and cuddled it to his chest happily, flopping back onto the bean bag. The leather was smooth against his hands and Patton spent a moment just admiring the love that had went into the craftsmanship. It wasn't as detailed as any of Roman's many, many gifts but Patton adored it just as much if not more because of the fact that Virgil had _tried_ just for him.

Patton flipped it open, excited for the next clue, but found himself blinking back tears at what was written on the first page instead.

_Things I love about you_

“Aw, kiddo,” Patton whispered, wiping at his eyes, “You know I'm a crier.”

His heart felt to big for his chest, and Patton couldn't wipe the grin from his face. His fingers tingled with warmth, happiness and love and gratitude flowing through him. He didn't know what he did to deserve Virgil in his life, but he knew that it had to have been spectacular! A spectacular act for a spectacular side!

He skimmed the book quickly, eager to see what else Virgil had planned for the day. Patton pouted when the next clue didn't just jump out at him like the last one had and he traced the imprints on the cover in thought. There wasn't anything different about any of the words Virgil had written and it didn't look like there anything special about the shapes Virgil had written them in.

Patton's hand swept up and down then over and in a straight line before going back up again, following a particularly deep imprint. He froze and traced it again. Down, over, up, a zig-zag and then back down.

A crown!

The next clue was with Roman!

Patton pumped his fist in the air and did a quick victory dance. He clutched the card and book to his chest as he does off. Roman would be in his room at this time of day, usually brainstorming for Thomas’s next video. Though Patton had a _feeling_ (ha!) that Roman's usual routine would be a little off.

* * *

“Roman? Kiddo?” Patton knocked on the door to Roman’s room, and yelped as he found himself dragged in by the collar of his shirt.

“Padre!” Roman cheered, “I have been enlisted in the noble quest of spreading your true love’s message for the day! The romance! The excitement! Oooooh it’s all just so cute!” The prince bounced on the balls of his feet as he dragged Patton further into his room, through the door into the Imagination. “Of course, it will never measure up to the adoration and perfection of my own love, but as a connoisseur of all things romantic I can admit that it comes close to the top!”

“Come come come!” Roman ushered him into what looked like a tailor’s shop as Patton’s head spun from Roman’s excited chatter and the sudden rush of people that surrounded him. “I have two quests I must accomplish for our own Purple People Eater, and a deadline to meet! Chop chop people, it’s time to pull an Honor for Us All!”

It felt amazingly like Patton blinked at the imaginary people around him were stepping back and handing him a mirror. His hair had been styled carefully and a carefully pressed light blue suit had replaced his normal outfit. They had left the lilac Logan had tucked in his hair, and Patton felt a lot like Logan in that moment.  
  
Roman let out a squeal and wrapped his arms around Patton. “Look at you! Ugh, you’re going to blow Virge away looking like this! Just not in the Hamilton sense. But one quest down and we must press onward to the second!”

Patton giggled, letting Roman drag him along through the kingdom enthusiastically. Along the edges of the town, a brand new stage rose towards the sky. Roman grinned and geastured proudly at it. The red curtains caught the light and Patton slapped enthusiastically at the sight.

“Goodness Roman you’ve outdone yourself this time!”

Roman preened, “Why thank you Puff Love! It _is_ one of my best works if I’m honest. Which I am! Take a seat and enjoy our new state of the art theater! Design by and brought to you by yours truly! Did I mention that I also built it?”

Patton gave his arm a _pat_ , and grinned, “It’s amazing kiddo! ….what does it do?”  
  
Roman’s grin was blinding. “Why for the moment, until we need it for something else, it plays a message from Uncle Fester-ing Emotions to you! One that, yes I admit, I also helped craft.” Patton raised an eyebrow at him and Roman’s expression turned petulant, “Ok fine it was mostly Virgil, but I still helped!” 

“I’m sure it’s just as astounding as you are,” Patton reassured and Roman’s grin returned.

“Of course it is! Ah, but I am holding up true loves path, shame on me! Without further ado!” Roman snapped his fingers and stepped back. The lights dimmed and the red curtains rose with a quiet whoosh. The light wavered and then solidified into Virgil, hair wild and his normal hoodie wrinkled.

Virgil ran a hand through his hair and snarled at something that Patton couldn’t see- or more likely, someone. “You sure this is going to work, Princey?”  
  
“Yes! Come on Down with a Mental Illness, have a _little_ faith in me. I’m Creativity! This is what I do!” Roman’s voice came from somewhere off the stage. “Now get started!”

Virgil coughed, clearing his throat and running a hand through his hair again. Patton leaned forward to stare at the light dusting of blush along Virgil’s cheek. The image muttered under his breath about Roman’s dramatics and how he’d have his revenge before looking up and seeming to meet Patton’s eyes. The moral side’s breath caught.

“Hey Pat,” Virgil said, his mouth quirking up into a soft grin, “I mean, I’m hoping your Pat and that you can make it this far, and that you don’t mind watching-”

“Get on with it!”  
  
“-me murder Roman,” Virgil continued without missing a beat, and his grin turned mischievous, “I know you care about him but seeing as I’m clearly the favorite.” Patton giggled, letting out a full blown laugh as the recording bickered back and forth. Patton grinned, soft and loving as Virgil’s shoulders relaxed at Roman’s distraction and Patton made a mental note to find some way to thank the prince after all this.  
  
“Anyways,” Virgil cleared his throat again, “For your next clue, I was uh, I mean, that is- Iwasgoingtosingforyou.”

Patton felt heat creep up his cheeks and he pressed a hand to his mouth as Virgil shuffled on the stage.

“ _How does he know,_ ” Virgil started, his voice croaky from nerves before smoothing out into the melodious voice they all shared. “ _You love him. How does he know, he’s yours._ ”  
  
Patton sighed dreamily, and wanted to get lost in the sound of Virgil’s voice. In the love and determination to see this through. He blinked as Virgil hit the second verse and jolted in place. Right! He was supposed to be doing something!

“The clue!” Patton shouted to himself, snapping out of his lovesick daze. “Enchanted!” He scrambled out of his seat and raced back towards the commons, “ _Enchanted_!”

Roman sighed as he watched Patton run off. “True love.” His eyes sharpened, “But! I cannot let another upstage me as a side of Romance! LOGAN! Logan, dearest! I have the most wonderful idea for a date!”

* * *

Patton scrambled at the cupboards that held all of their movies and tugged the copt of _Enchanted_ out of its spot. The book and card sat next to him as he opened the case and let out a crow of triumph at the paper he found within.

 _I know it hasn’t been a_ Picnic _but you’re almost there. There’s a surprise waiting for you outside_

Patton gasped excitedly, gathering his newest treasures up and raced for the door. The suit Roman had put him in was wrinkled and the tie had come loose, but Patton’s eyes sparkled and there was a bounce in every step he took. The sun had started to set and it cast the porch to their home a deep golden glow.

Soft music drifted across the scene, broken only by Virgil’s frantic murmurs as he adjusted everything to perfection. Patton stood at the doorway, soaking the whole thing in. The candles laid out along the banister, the picnic table covered in cloth and with the bouquet from earlier as the centerpiece. Steaming food, Patton was pretty certain that he saw a cat plushie tucked under the table and-

And the whole thing was nothing compared to the way the sunlight caught in Virgil’s hair and oh dear, he was crying again. Patton pressed a hand to his mouth and sobbed from how much he loved this man before him.

Virgil whirled on his heels, panic overtaking his face.

“Patton!” Virgil crossed the porch in three swift steps, hands fluttering around his boyfriend. “Oh god, I’m sorry, I thought you’d like it, I really did, we can- wait no, shit-”  
  
Patton reached out and wrapped Virgil into the tightest hug he could manage, voice croaky as he asked, “You did all this for me?”  
  
Slowly, Virgil relaxed and returned his hold, thin arms wrapping around him in turn. “Yeah, um, I mean, of course. Is- was it not okay?”  
  
Patton shook his head violently, “No!” He looked up at Virgil. “It was perfect! Just what I needed!”  
  
Virgil returned his watery grin with a soft hesitant smile, and Patton adored him with all his heart and soul and emotions. He didn’t need huge shows of affections, but sometimes-

But sometimes Virgil could tell when he wanted them.


End file.
